Unsuspected Love
by UzumakiSteph
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have always been rivals but what happens when they start feeling new emotions and thier rivalry turns to love? And when Sakura and Kakashi find out things get a bit interesting...DONE
1. New emotion

AN: WARNING! Yaoi with Naru/Sasu so if you don't like the pairing than don't read it! Also, this is my first fanfic so please be nice with the reviews.  
  
It was another usual day for team 7. Sakura was sitting on the ground staring longingly at Sasuke from afar while he and Naruto were sparring. Kakashi was reading the infamous Icha-Icha Paradise, occasionally looking up to see how their training was going.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Sasuke asked as he dodged Naruto's punch and jumped into a nearby tree. Naruto jumped after him into a clearing to find he wasn't there.  
  
'Where did that bastard go?'  
  
Naruto looked around thinking that thought over and over. Suddenly a shuriken flew at Naruto and pinned him to a tree by his shirt. Sasuke walked over to Naruto with a small smirk tugging on his lips as he stopped only inches away from the trapped boy. Naruto watched Sasuke as he reached over to his ear and whispered something to him.  
  
"Looks like I win again, baka." Sasuke then walked away, heading back to the training grounds to get some lunch with the rest of his team. Naruto, after making sure Sasuke was gone, put his hand over his heart.  
  
'Why is my heart beating so quickly?'  
  
He took the shuriken out of his shoulder (remember, it was jus tin his shirt, no blood or anything) and he too slowly started back to the training grounds, still curious about the odd, new emotion he had just felt towards Sasuke.  
  
AN: I know, I know, it almost seems like it's the end of the story or something, but don't worry there are many chapters to come (don't get mad at me if I don't update immediately!!) dodges from flying objects STOP THROWING THINGS!! I know this chapter was short but I promise the other ones will be longer. And one more thing before I go, I am open to any suggestions. I will admit I am an inexperienced writer, so please help me with any flaws or any of that stuff. 


	2. Lunch?

AN: I hope you all like my story, this chapter will be longer, and I also know it may sound so dull and boring but I will try to make it interesting!!!  
  
"Hey Naruto, what took you so long? Sasuke got back about 10 minutes ago." Sakura asked with a questioning look on her face. Kakashi was also interested in this and took his head out of the dirty compact book.  
  
"....... I just decided to take a bit of a walk before coming back to eat, I wanted to admire the scenery, that's all." Kakashi put his attention back on the book and Sakura gave Naruto a small glance of curiosity before focusing her attention back on Sasuke, although she was a bit surprised that Naruto hadn't ran back to eat, she thought food was his favorite thing. Naruto then went over to sit next to Sasuke to eat, and thought about the real reason it had taken him so long to get back.  
  
Back to Naruto's walk   
  
"Why is my heart beating so quickly? It was just Sasuke, but then again, why did he lean so close to me, our bodies were just inches away, but more importantly, WHAT IS THIS FEELING!!!???"  
  
Naruto walked for a few more minutes thinking about this new feeling (poor Naruto has never felt love before......how sad.) before his growling stomach awoke him of his thoughts and he decided he should head back to eat.  
  
Back to present time   
  
Naruto picked up his lunch and started to eat, not really aware of what was going on, he was still engulfed in his thoughts.  
  
"HEY BAKA GET OUT OF MY LUNCH!!!!" Sasuke screamed at him, he was rather mad that all of the sudden Naruto had snatched his lunch out of his hands and began eating it. (Hey, you can't really blame him for being mad.) Naruto quickly handed Sasuke back his lunch and grinned at him sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry Sasuke, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Naruto quickly apologized.  
  
"I guess you weren't" Kakashi added in-between his giggling, he had found that rather amusing. Naruto than grabbed his own lunch and began to dig in, still a little embarrassed by what he just did.  
  
Three hours later  
  
"O.K. team, you can all go home now." Kakashi told his team as he walked off, his face still buried in his dirty book. Sakura gave her usual goodbye to Sasuke as she then walked off. Sasuke and Naruto stood there, in a rather awkward silence, when Sasuke broke the silence.  
  
"Hey...uummm...do you...want to go get something to eat?" (Remember, it was been about three hours since they last ate!!) Naruto, a bit surprised by the offer made by the heartless, or so he thought, Uchiha.  
  
"Uuuhhhhh, sure, where do you want go? We could go get some ramen if you want." Naruto was hoping he would say yes to ramen, it was about the only food he ate.  
  
"Sure, but I'm not treating you or anything, you gotta pay for your self." Sasuke hadn't seen how much Naruto ate but Sakura had told him quiet a few things, so he just wanted to be safe. (yes, Sasuke actually talks to Sakura sometimes.) The two boys then walked over to the nearest ramen stand and sat down together. Naruto immediately ordered for both of them.  
  
"Two bowls of Miso soup ramen please!" As the two sat and waited for the ramen there was an awkward silence, neither really tried to talk to eatchother, infact, Naruto was still shocked that Sasuke asked if he wanted to eat with him. Sasuke on the other hand was arguing with himself. (Is that really anything new?)  
  
'Why did I even ask if he wanted to eat with me??'  
  
'You know you want to be with him, you know you like spending time with him'  
  
'What am I saying?? Of course I don't like being with him, he's annoying.'  
  
'Stop lying to yourself, you know you like what you're feeling.'  
  
The ramen was then set down in front of the boys, Naruto immediately slurped up all his ramen like some kind of ramen vacuum.  
  
"Another bowl please." Sasuke on the other hand hadn't even touched his ramen by the time Naruto was on his 4th and final bowl. Naruto then decided to poke Sasuke a few times and wake him up out of his thoughts about Naruto and if he was or wasn't feeling a small bit of love for the blonde.  
  
"Stop poking me baka!" Sasuke then pushed away Naruto's hand and got of his chair, heading for his home.  
  
"Hey Sasuke are you leaving already?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not really hungry." Naruto thought that it was odd that Sasuke had just said that because it was Sasuke who had wanted to eat together in the first place. Naruto paid for his ramen and headed home, ready for a good nights sleep or maybe a bit of a nap or something.  
  
Sasuke's thoughts while walking home   
  
'You know you liked it, being with Naruto'  
  
'I guess it was O.K., I suppose he isn't that bad...'  
  
AN: I hope you like it so far, if you don't than that's a bit sad but I guess I can't blame you, not much of a plot yet..... IT WILL GET PETTER, I PROMISE!!!! It's just the fact that right now they are just discovering their feelings for eatchother. Please review!! 


	3. Thier first kiss

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, or at least thanks to all the people who have read/reviewed it...  
  
Naruto woke up that morning a very happy person, he had had the best dream, and amazingly it was about...Sasuke. (Actually, I suppose that isn't much of a surprise..) This thought had crossed his mind a lot, and he hadn't really minded dreaming about him, he actually seemed to like the boy A LOT. As he walked to the bridge to meet up with his team he bumped into someone (he wasn't really paying attention, he was to busy daydreaming bout his soon to be lover....Sasuke giggles)  
  
"I'm really sorry about that, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Naruto stuttered sheepishly.  
  
"It's ok Naruto." Came a voice that he knew only as Sasuke's. "What are you doing here, I mean, you don't normally take this path to the bridge, do you?" Naruto was actually very excited that Sasuke had decided to take this path, he didn't care why.  
  
"Umm, I don't normally take this path but I was wondering if you wanted to walk together, I know a path through the woods that is really nice." Sasuke was a bit nervous, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this or not, all he knew was that the only person he wanted to be with was Naruto. Naruto was also really excited about being alone with Sasuke, ever since he had been pinned to the tree and he had felt that weird, new emotion (that was just yesterday) all he wanted to do was be with Sasuke. "YEAH!!...uuhh.... I mean..sure."  
  
'WOO HOO!!! I cant believe Sasuke wants to be with me'  
  
Inner Naruto was shouting with joy, and the best part about them being together was they were going to be alone. (Aahhh, the feeling of love concurs all) Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him towards the forest quickly so no one would see the two holding hands. Naruto was shocked but flushed with happiness at Sasuke's action; he just couldn't wait to get to be alone with him. They then reached the forest a few minutes later. Sasuke was still holding on to Naruto's hand and had no intention of letting it go.  
  
'See, I knew you liked being with Naruto, I would know because I am you!'  
  
'Don't rub it in, so what if I didn't admit it right away.'  
  
'That's a little thing called denial'  
  
Sasuke was arguing with himself again while leading Naruto down the path.  
  
"Hey Sasuke, isn't this going to take longer to get to the bridge, wont we be kinda late?" Sasuke was then awoken from his conversation with himself and answered Naruto's question.  
  
"Yeah, but it is worth it, the scenery is great." Sasuke said almost dreamily, Naruto could tell that this place really meant something to Sasuke. As they walked along the path Naruto and Sasuke held hands and made little conversation, until they reached a bit of a clearing, it was the most beautiful place Naruto had ever seen, and to be there with Sasuke made it all the more better.  
  
"Wow...this place really is beautiful." Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw that he was staring at him. He then blushed and took his hand out of Sasuke's. Sasuke sat in the soft grass, closing his eyes and taking a large breath of fresh air. Naruto decided to sit down next to him, maybe try to talk to him.  
  
"Sasuke, I have to tell you somethi..." But before Naruto could finish he felt Sasuke's finger on his lips. Sasuke was looking at him with such intensity, his heart started to beat faster as Sasuke started to close the distance in between them. Naruto took one last look at Sasuke before he rolled away.  
  
' WOW! Was Sasuke just about to try and kiss me?? I know I like him but I would have never thought he felt the same way. Is that why he got so close to me, is that why he wanted to eat with me and walk with me? Is that all our rivalry was, just a bond of love starting to grow and grow, just to lead us to this moment?'  
  
Naruto mind raced with these thoughts, over and over he asked himself these questions, and yet he was also happy that Sasuke felt this way. Maybe it was meant to be, maybe the two of them felt this way all along, ever since they first met, they just never really knew it... or maybe they were just in denial.  
  
' Why did Naruto just turn away?'  
  
Sasuke was flustered and yet, maybe he was taking things too fast.  
  
'Did the boy even like him back, although he did hold his hand, that defiantly meant something.'  
  
Basically, the same thoughts went through Sasuke's head as Naruto's, they were both wondering about this long but newly discovered love. Just then Naruto rolled back over to Sasuke and rolled right on top of him.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, it's just, I was wondering about this whole thing." Naruto stuttered shyly.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing, and I am sorry about trying to do that but I guess I really like you, I know this is a bit weird but..." Sasuke's voice trailed off as Naruto pulled Sasuke into the best kiss he had ever had. Actually, it was the first kiss Sasuke had ever had, you would think that with all the fan girls he has that he would of kissed but he had always had this odd feeling that didn't want to. Naruto was shocked he just did this but loved the feeling so much. The taste of Sasuke was amazing, it was better than ramen! (Haha, sorry, I couldn't resist) Naruto felt something at his lips, he parted them a bit to find Sasuke's tong slither inside his mouth. They stayed like that for what seemed forever, sharing a passionate kiss in the most beautiful place in Konaha. When the kiss finally parted Sasuke stared at Naruto in amazement.  
  
'He's a pretty damn good kisser!!'  
  
Both boys shared this thought as Naruto rolled off Sasuke and got up.  
  
"I think that this relationship will work out just fine." Naruto said a bit shyly as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and continued to walk like almost nothing happened.  
  
"You won't tell anybody about this will you? This can just be our secret right?" Sasuke asked almost a bit worried that Naruto would tell.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY, OF COURSE I WON'T TELL! If anyone knew about this..." Naruto's voice trailed off, both him and Sasuke knew what would happen. The great Uchiha would be teased for being gay and Naruto would just be known as even more of a freak than the villagers think of him already.  
  
15 minutes later   
  
"What took you two so long?" Sakura asked the two as they appeared at the bridge.  
  
"And why are you two walking together?" Kakashi joined in on the questions, the thing he was curious about the most though was why were they even later than he was?  
  
'What have they been doing....hhmmm...'  
  
Kakashi giggled as many dirty thoughts filled his head, just trust Kakashi to be the perv.  
  
"Why are you giggling? What's so funny?" All of the students chimed in, all a bit scared that Kakashi was giggling. Kakashi didn't bother to answer and just told the students to get ready to train, they were already late. Before heading off to train Naruto gave Sasuke a glance and Sasuke did the same, from now on they would be lovers, that was the way it was meant to be, but it would always be a secret.  
  
AN: It sounds like the end of the story again, but don't worry (for those who read it) it isn't, I have much more planned for them. Hehehe... And I know that may have been a bit passionate but hey, they love eatchother, the chapter explains it all so I'm not going to tell you all again. But anyways, please review and I will hopefully have the fourth chapter up soon!! And just to let yall know, this is where the Yaoi stuff may start majorly coming in so don't yell at me if you don't like it or if it gets a bit dirty. (I'm talking bout the loving and stuff, maybe a bit of a lemon scene, but nothing DIRTY dirty...) but anyways, yeah, they may start doing some more kissing and stuff..so yeah.. 


	4. secrets out

AN: Sorry if it has taken me awhile to update, I decided to go with the great advice of RurouniLinda's advice and not update until I got 10 GOOD reviews, but I think I am close enough. Hope you all like the story so far! :D  
  
The day for team seven was an almost usual day with the normal training. Kakashi was not reading the ever-so-infamous compact book of pleasure, instead, he was watching Naruto and Sasuke fight in a tree, hoping to stay out of sight. Today their fight was going a bit soft; they were almost being gentle with eatchother, as almost not to hurt one another for some odd reason. Kakashi was fully aware of this unusual battle and decided to study from afar. Sakura on the other hand didn't even notice this fact and began her daily ritual of staring at the beautiful raven- haired boy's face.  
  
"Come on Sasuke, I know you can do better than that." Naruto said as he dodged Sasuke's shuriken with a quick jump and landed on a tree. Oddly enough, Naruto had the upper hand today, it almost seemed that Sasuke was going easy on the blonde for some odd reason...(Hhmmm I wonder why that could be?)  
  
"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke shot back as he jumped at the blonde and hit him with a kick, knocking him from his tree. Naruto was falling to the ground when the unexpected happened and another Naruto grabbed Sasuke. Apparently while sitting in the tree Naruto had performed the "Kage bunshin no jutsu" and had the second Naruto sneak up behind him. The second Naruto then disappeared as the original took his place and took Sasuke away, into the forest.  
  
"Why are you going soft on me today? Maybe is it because you love me and don't want to hurt me?" Naruto asked shyly as he fiddled with his fingers.  
  
' I wouldn't really be a shock if he says yes, after that kiss I gave him this morning...'  
  
"WHY DO YOU THINK I LET YOU KISS ME THIS MORNING??!!!!" Sasuke yelled, then realizing how loud he had said that slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"DOES THAT MEAN YOU REALLY DO LOVE ME?" Naruto asked excitedly, he loved the raven-haired boy, henceforth the kiss they shared earlier on that morning.  
  
"Umm....maybe I do..." Sasuke all the sudden became nervous as he blushed and stared at the ground. His heart started to pound, he knew he loved Naruto but would he ever be able to say it to him? The two jumped back to the training grounds, hoping that maybe Kakashi-sensei and Sakura hadn't noticed how long they were gone. It didn't matter if they had noticed how long they were gone though; Kakashi had been watching the whole thing from a nearby tree.  
  
"Looks like I've found my answer to why they have been going soft today." Kakashi started to giggle, but it also had a bit of evil in it, that if he wanted he could blackmail them to do whatever he wanted them to do...  
  
Appearing back at the spot they were sparring, Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke. He hadn't expected this and flew to the ground from Naruto's fist.  
  
"What was that for baka?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto with a look of anger and utter confusion on his face.  
  
"We have to make it look like we have been fighting all along, remember, we aren't alone." Naruto then jumped away from Sasuke's countering kick as he smoothly got off the ground. Fortunately for them, Kakashi already knew their secret and Sakura was obviously daydreaming about 'Sasuke-kun', the drool and small whispers of kissing and something about getting married and a star lit dinner told it all.  
  
' That was pretty close' Sasuke thought. ' And yet again, I did yell that I kissed him, what if someone heard me?' The boy began to panic at this thought.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the two lovers." Kakashi said teasingly. He had just reappeared from his little stroll as he plotted what he could make them do.  
  
"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Sasuke immediately yelled back, an obvious sign of embarrassment showed in his face as a slight hint of red appeared. Naruto looked sad at this remark but remembered that it was a secret and Sasuke didn't mean any of that...hopefully.  
  
"I know of your little secret boys, now may I ask, how long has this relationship been going on? Days? Weeks? Months?" A grin came to Kakashi's face as he asked these questions in an innocent voice. He then headed for a tree to sit on, leaving them standing there, motioning a hand to continue their training. Sasuke and Naruto did this, and even decided to let Sakura join in on the fight. Naruto walked over to her and shook her on the shoulder.  
  
"Sakura wake up, you are going to fight with Sasuke and I."  
  
Sakura awoke with a startle, making her fall off her stump. She stood back up with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"I'm O.K." She stated to all the boys/men who had rather odd looks on their faces, all of them staring at Sakura in amazement that she was a ninja. The three of them fought with all their might until the end of the day when Kakashi announced that they could go home now and that they had tomorrow off.  
  
"So then ...I guess... I will see you... tomorrow, if you wanna.... hang out that is." Naruto stuttered while staring at the ground, his face all red. Sasuke walked next to Naruto, looking around to make sure the cost was clear of all people. Another passionate kiss is what came next, not quite as long though, but still passionate and filled with love.  
  
' I hope that answers his question for if I love him or not.' Was Sasuke's thought as he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"And that is a yes for spending the day with you tomorrow, I will see you then." Were Sasuke's final words before Naruto nearly fainted from joy and excitement.  
  
AN: I hope you all like this chapter; I was having a bit of writer's block...GGRRR! And I know I already said that but....yea. And I may have exaggerated a bit about Sakura and her uselessness but that's about all she does! And I don't think Sasuke's face is all that beautiful either, that is just from Sakura's POV, I like NARUTO!!! I married him on June 27 over the Internet!! Hehe. 


	5. Naruto's dream

AN: I AM SO HAPPY!!!! Sorry about that...hehe...I just got my Naruto plushie from Hong Kong. And I am SSOOOO happy that every one likes my story, I didn't think that many people would like it, it's my first story, but thanks all for reviewing. I mean RurouniLinda, Kin Uchiha, xXFissshBonesssXx, iLLiCiT EXPRESSi0NS, Yaoilover S, and kashisenshey. Sorry for everyone else, I am too lazy to finish.... Anyways, please R&R. :q  
  
Naruto practically skipped home after almost fainting from joy and excitement. He stopped at a small apartment and pulled out his key, this was his home, small and messy but a home non-the-less. He stepped inside and pulled out a cup of ramen from one of the cabinets, he felt like a snack before settling down to go to bead, he was tired from training all day.  
  
' Hhmmm, I wonder what Sasuke and I could do tomorrow. I don't know what Sasuke likes.... Oh well, we can decide tomorrow.' Naruto thought while waiting for the thing he hated most, the three-minute wait for his ramen. After eating his noodles he got changed and ready for bed.  
  
- Sasuke's walk home –  
  
Sasuke walked home very slowly, thinking of what him and Naruto would do tomorrow and what Kakashi-sensei had said...  
  
"I know your little secret boys..."  
  
Sasuke was afraid Kakashi might make them do something or threaten to tell their secret to the town, or some close friends...Iruka, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino...There were so many people that Kakashi could tell. That thought sent chills down Sasuke's spine. After reaching his big Uchiha mansion house thingy he too got ready for bed, but instead of sleeping, he sat up almost all night thinking of the same thoughts over and over....  
  
- Back to Naruto –  
  
Naruto slept that night dreaming of Sasuke and all his friends.  
  
- Naruto's dream –  
  
Naruto and Sasuke were walking through a beautiful park; they were the only ones there. It was night and the stars were beaming with light, every one of them. Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand as they walked side by side, heading for a bench next to a beautiful large water fountain, it was lit up with a light here or there, giving the place a beautiful glow that seemed almost mystical combined with the sounds of the night. The sat down, taking in the beauty, not saying a word. Suddenly Sasuke pulled Naruto into the best kiss ever. His lips were hot and tasted perfect, Naruto slid his tongue into Sasuke's mouth as his partner parted his lips. The hot feeling of his hands on his face was lovely, breath defying almost. The kiss parted as Sasuke started to strip Naruto of his jacket as the drooling poke ball shirt was slid of the raven-haired boy. (Hey, it looks like a drooling poke ball ok?) As the two continued to share their love somebody was gathering many other people.... Ino had seen Sasuke and Naruto kiss and had ran off to tell everybody else. Soon, Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Chouji, Neji, Rock Lee, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Gai and Tenten were all gathered around, hidden in the bushes to see the sight. When they saw what was going on they all gasped and nearly passed out of shock. Naruto and Sasuke were to involved in kissing eatchother other and that stuff to see or hear any of this. Then, Ino came out and yelled at the two of them, startling them both.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING????!!!!!" Was what Ino shouted at them, which was almost a single for everyone else to come out. All of the sudden Naruto's dream turned into a nightmare, it was like he had suddenly fallen into hell.  
  
Naruto woke up with a cold sweat covering his body. He had been scared at the thought of everyone knowing their secret, of everyone gawking at them as they shared what seemed so passionate to them. He looked at the clock, it was already five. He decided to just stay up, maybe go for a walk. He got dressed and locked up his apartment, he then thought of where to go.  
  
' Maybe around the forest, yes, it was nice where Sasuke had shown me.'  
  
Naruto headed for the forest, walking slowly as he stared at the sky, it seemed so beautiful. He passed by Sasuke's house and decided to just stay there and wait for the sun to rise and Sasuke to wake up. Naruto found himself a nice tree to sit in, it was large and had a nice view of the sky so he could watch the sunrise. He looked over at Sasuke's house and wondered which window was Sasuke's, maybe he could sneak up to his window and watch his Uchiha angel sleep. He looked around until at the windows and noticed something, more like someone staring at him, it was Sasuke, he had never gone to sleep, he instead decided to look at the sky all night and think. Sasuke opened his window and yelled to Naruto.  
  
"You can come on up if you want. I know it is early but we can start hanging out now, nobody is up so we don't have to worry about being seen together."  
  
AN: I hope you all like the chapter!! I know that they may seem to be moving a bit fast but you have to understand that they have loved eatchother for a long time, they just never knew it, that is what their rivalry was, or at least that's what my friends and I think! 


	6. Ice cream

AN: I hope yall are ready for..... FLUFFINESS!!!!! HAHA!! But anyways, I would like to thank RurouniLinda for the help of writing this chapter, IT WAS HER IDEA!! I didn't know whether to make things a bit dirty or to keep them clean but for now you will see, its not dirty I will say that much, more cute and fluffy! Have fun reading and reviewing!!  
  
Naruto hopped out of his tree and headed for the large Uchiha mansion in front of him.  
  
' WOW, this place seems so much bigger up close...'  
  
Naruto hesitantly opened up the door to step inside. He looked around for the stairs; he knew Sasuke's room was upstairs from where the window was.  
  
"SASUKE! I CAN'T FIND YOUR ROOM!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto yelled, hoping that Sasuke would hear his cry of help and come down to help him. Within seconds Sasuke showed up at the bottom of the stairs ready to lead Naruto up to his room. Sasuke opened up the door to reveal a big screen T.V., a queen sized bed with about 15 feather pillows arranged in a nice way, a small window and his closet. Sasuke sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him, signaling Naruto to come sit and cuddle with him.  
  
"Naruto, are you O.K.?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the dumbfounded boy, Naruto had never imagined Sasuke's room to be so big.  
  
"I'm fine, actually, I've never been better." Naruto answered back as he sat next to the Uchiha, taking off his orange jacket to reveal his loose blue shirt. Sasuke suddenly felt a bit..dirty... seeing Naruto take off his jacket made him feel a bit... turned on. He tried to push these dirty thoughts but he couldn't, he would just have to behave himself, for now. Naruto walked over to the window and closed it, covering it in the curtains. The room was completely dark now, Sasuke turned on the T.V. and turned down the volume.  
  
"Wouldn't want anyone to see us, that's the last thing we need, perverted Kakashi-sensei spying on us." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded in agreement. Naruto walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sasuke, giving him another passionate kiss; it was perfect, a nice big bed, T.V., and all in a dark room alone with his lover. As the kiss came to an end, Sasuke started to take off his shirt, with the window closed and the body heat beginning to quickly fill up the room Sasuke felt like he was in an oven. Naruto quickly started to assist with this as the shirt flew to the ground. The T.V. was currently on cartoons but was changed to the lovy romance channel; they felt that it would be nice to sit around all day in the dark cuddling together while watching lovy girly romance shows. They then proceeded with this plan.  
  
"Are you hungry or anything?" Sasuke asked as he began to get up off the bed to go down to the kitchen to get him self some ice cream.  
  
"I think some ice cream would be nice. And could you make mine a banana split." Naruto asked.  
  
(O.K. I know that the authors notes in the middle of the story have got to stop but isn't it cute how they think alike? And sorry about the banana split thing, it's a joke between RurouniLinda and I. Hehehe...)  
  
Sasuke headed down to get the ice cream while Naruto began to arrange the pillows to his liking.  
  
' A few over there, a few over on that side.... And that looks pretty comfy! I wonder if Sasuke will want to do anything else today than just cuddle up, although cuddling is nice, but then again seeing Sasuke shirtless is turning me on!! He is so fit and has the nicest tan! No wonder all the girls like him.'  
  
Sasuke came back up a few minutes later carrying the banana split and his small bowl of ice cream. Naruto began to eat his ice cream and was over with it in a matter of seconds! Sasuke on the other hand ate slowly while cuddling up with Naruto. He was so busy on getting comfy that he just kinda let his bowl slide to one side and all the ice cream fell out. Naruto noticed Sasuke was cursing at the ice cream on his chest as he set the bowl down on the floor.  
  
"Damn ice cream, I don't even know why I buy this stupid shit...." His cursing went on as he started to get up to clean up the ice cream when Naruto did the predictable and held him down on the bed. He gave the ice cream covered boy a VERY large grin as he began to lick the ice cream off his chest. Sasuke was over taken by the magic feeling that surged through his body. Naruto's tongue continued working it's magic across his stomach down all the way to the rim of his pants where the ice cream stopped. After all the ice cream was gone Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyes filled with a feeling mixed with love, happiness, and feeling just plain dirty.  
  
"I felt like the banana split you ate earlier." Sasuke smirked as he gave Naruto another kiss and began to cuddle up next to him. The two had stayed like that for hours, wrapped up together on the bed, pillows all around them and the T.V. on very quietly. Naruto had fallen asleep and dreamed of Sasuke, whip cream, and his banana split.... I think you all know the rest of that, if not, use your imagination. Sasuke had also fallen asleep in his lovers arms, curled up next to him, dreaming of just about the same thing as Naruto, only Naruto was the one in his dream. Naruto woke up hours later to find that it was 6: 36 p.m. Naruto yawned and looked at his sleeping Uchiha angel. His eyes were lightly shut, his lips looked delicious, just like they tasted, his skin was so soft. He looked so peace full laying there, so innocently peace full. Naruto stroked his hair as he turned off the T.V. to leave them in complete darkness. He suddenly felt something warm touch his stomach. Sasuke's hand was caressing his stomach, slowly working off his shirt. Sasuke had woken up at the sound of the romance shows being turned off; he was a very light sleeper. The blue shirt flew to the floor as the two now shirtless boys began to share a long series of kisses that were a bit sloppy but still kisses non the less. Naruto slowly started to lick Sasuke's stomach again as Sasuke moaned with joy. He caressed the blonde's head as Naruto began to work his was back up to Sasuke's neck. They spent the rest of the night sharing light kisses and nothing more.  
  
AN: No lemon scene in this chapter, sorry for all those who anticipated in. I told you all that it was going to be sweet, maybe a bit dirty but more sweet. At least they had some self-control and didn't start to touch eatchother or something! I hope you all like the chapter.....uummm.....please review... And sorry about the ice cream, I COULD'T HELP IT!! And don't flame me if things got kinky or anything... 


	7. Kakashi keeps the secret

AN: I AM SO HAPPY YOU ALL LIKE IT SO MUCH!!!! This is my first fic so I am surprised it is doing this good, NO FLAMERS YET!!!! And don't worry; there will be a lemon scene type thing in an upcoming chapter.  
  
The kissing had come to an end many hours ago. Morning came and the two boys woke up curled up together. Naruto was the first to get out of the bed and put his shirt and jacket back on. He shook Sasuke and tried to get him up, but the Uchiha didn't want to wake up yet.  
  
"Sasuke, come on, get up, we are going to be late again!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled it over the sleepy boy's head. Sasuke unwillingly got up and was dragged downstairs by Naruto. He opened up the door to find Kakashi standing there.  
  
"I thought I would find you over here Naruto. So, did you have a good day off together?" Kakashi was having so much fun teasing the boys. Sasuke just glared at his sensei.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei why do you have to tease us about this, so what if we like eatchother, heck, I think I'm in love with this boy! Just please don't tell anyone about this, we don't need the town teasing the only GOOD Uchiha for being gay and I don't need to be called a 'fag' and 'queer' all day long." Naruto half said half pleaded as he stared at Kakashi with pleading and angry blue eyes.  
  
"It's already bad enough you found out." Sasuke added with as he stared at the ground, he was trying to hide how much his faced blushed when he heard what Naruto had said about loving him. Kakashi looked at the two. They were just like him, you see, they didn't know it but Kakashi had a thing going on with Iruka. But that will be saved for another story on another day.  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone." Kakashi said with a VERY serious look on his face... or... Uuumm...eye. Kakashi started to walk towards the training grounds as he gestured for Naruto and Sasuke to go ahead of him.  
  
AN: I know it was short. I apologize for that. I just had to put that Kakashi wouldn't tell, he decided to be nice. He's so kind!!! And again, I am telling you all that there will be a bit of a lemon in an upcoming chapter!! Please be nice with the reviews. 


	8. Sakura knows

AN: Another warning, there is either going to be a lemon scene in the next chapter or chapter 10.... I don't know yet, I guess we will have to see how chapter eight goes now won't we?  
  
Naruto and Sasuke jumped ahead of Kakashi to make it seem that they were earlier than him. Sakura was already there waiting for the boys to get there. She was fast asleep by now; she had been waiting for hours. Kakashi walked over to her and shook her shoulder to wake her up. She was a bit startled and nearly fell off the bridge, just another reason why they are all amazed she is a ninja...  
  
"Where were you guys? And why are you all walking together... Were you training without me? Did I really sleep that long?" Sakura had a worried look on her faced as she looked at the sky to see if it was night, noon, morning.... or to at least try and tell.  
  
"Its O.K. Sakura, it's still morning and you most likely only slept for an hour or two. And we were just discussing something that has nothing to do with you." Kakashi said as he started to pull out Icha-Icha paradise. The three than began their usual training, sparring to improve their skills. Sakura sat out while Naruto and Sasuke started to fight. They weren't going soft on eatchother at all though; they were looking forward for a good fight and didn't want to let eatchother down. Sakura just watched and took note, she was starting to worry that they really were training without her, that they just thought she was useless. After a long fight Naruto sat down in a tree to rest for a bit while Sasuke and Sakura fought. For Sasuke, actually, for anyone it would be easy to defeat Sakura so the battle didn't last long. When they were done they all decided to take a break before starting the battles all over again. Sasuke went to sit down next to Naruto and Sakura went to go sit on a nearby rock to think. She was gazing at Sasuke (again) and then she noticed.  
  
' Why are they sitting together? Hhmm maybe they are just...no..... I mean... They HATE eatchother!!' She was so baffled at this until a thought popped into her head.  
  
' What if Naruto is.... GAY!! And he is manipulating my poor Sasuke to do all his gay little activities with him... Yes, that MUST be it ' She thought about this for a bit longer and decided that was the reason for the odd behavior. Little did she know that Sasuke was also gay. (Silly Sakura) Naruto hopped down from the tree motioning towards the other two that he was ready for a battle and didn't care who it was. Sakura felt that she could go for a fight and walked up to Naruto. Before the battle began Sakura had to ask him if he was gay or not.  
  
"Hey Naruto, are you gay?" Sakura asked as she dodged Naruto's starting kick. She leapt into the air and threw a kunai or two at him, which he easily dodged. Naruto went in for a punch.  
  
"Why would I be gay? Where did you get an idea like that?" He asked as he hit Sakura right in the stomach and she flew to the ground. Sakura got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She decided to try to stay away from him and throw a few more shurikens and a kunai or two. Naruto on the other hand wanted to know more about why she had made that comment.  
  
' GOD DAMNIT! Did she find out about Sasuke and I? How though, I guess I will just have to ask." Naruto went in for a kick or something close range where he could get his answer.  
  
"So? Why would you think that?" He asked as he tried to kick her.  
  
"I saw you and Sasuke sitting together and thought that was kind of odd, because you hate eatchother I mean. And then you all showed up together and said that you all were talking about something that didn't concern me which means it must have been a personal thing." Sakura tried to answer while dodging his attacks.  
  
' OH MY FUCKING GOD SHE KNOWS!' Was the only thought that went through Naruto's mind.  
  
"So are you gay or what because if you're not than I am just a bit confused with what's going on and would like you to explain." Sakura stopped and took Naruto by the hand and gave him her saddest puppy dogface. Naruto couldn't resist the puppy dogface.  
  
"Well...Sakura... Do you really want the truth?"  
  
"Yes Naruto, I REALLY want the truth."  
  
"Well.... Uuhh.. Sasuke and I.... We.." Naruto didn't know how to tell her this; it was to embarrassing to just tell her. Sakura knew what was coming, he stuttered so much and looked so nervous she knew that him and Sasuke were a couple. She took her hand away from Naruto's.  
  
"I understand what's going on, you don't have to actually say it." She walked away very slowly as tears started to fill her eyes.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei I'm taking the rest of the day off." And with that she walked off to shocked to say anything more. Sasuke hopped down from his tree and looked at Naruto with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke was completely clueless to what went on.  
  
"She knows Sasuke..." Naruto was a bit shocked but still happy that he didn't have to hide it from her anymore.  
  
"Kakashi, can we also take the rest of the day off?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Yes, but why? Did she find out or something, what happened?" Kakashi saw the nod that Sasuke gave and knew what had happened immediately. Sasuke and Naruto walked to the large Uchiha mansion to think about this for the rest of the day. Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and led him up to his room, they were a bit sad about Sakura but they were also happy they didn't have to hide it from her anymore, but they were also nervous that she would tell someone. They decided they just wanted to spend time together cuddling and maybe more for the rest of the day.  
  
AN: Next chappie is the lemon scene and I will have more about Sakura's feelings in chapter 10. Hope yall enjoy!! 


	9. Sweet love

AN: WARNING!! LEMON!!! YAOI!!!! O.K. O.K., It is kinda a lemon, but not too TOO intense O.K.? And this is my first lemon, not to mention it's a yaoi so yeah...  
  
Naruto opened Sasuke's door and sat on the bed, Sasuke walked in, closed the door, and shut the windows. They were again in total darkness together alone. Sasuke came to Naruto and put his arms around him, slowly un-zipping his jacket. They both felt MANY things about Sakura but now was such a perfect moment, they got the afternoon off and they didn't have to hide their feelings around their team anymore. The orange jacket flew to the floor and Sasuke started to strip off his shirt as Naruto did the same. They laid down on the bed together, cuddling up close.  
  
' I feel a bit weird about Sakura but this is such a perfect moment. I am already starting to feel this sensation in my pants just by feeling Naruto's chest and cuddling up to him.' Sasuke then flipped onto Naruto and started to kiss him. The kisses were sloppy but it was dark and they couldn't really see. Sasuke's urges slowly started to rise as he moved lower and lower on Naruto's chest. Naruto moaned with pleasure as Sasuke brought his mouth back up to Naruto's. Naruto felt something a hard on his stomach but he was sure it wasn't Sasuke's hands.  
  
' Am I really doing that to Sasuke? I know I am worried about Sakura but Sasuke wants it now more than ever it seems. He is very nice and ssoo....' Naruto's thoughts trailed off as he felt Sasuke's hands at the rim of Naruto's pants. Naruto rolled over onto Sasuke and began to move his hands lower and lower down Sasuke's body. This was so new to the both of them. They were nervous but so...needy. Naruto continued the kisses as he slowly started to work off Sasuke's shorts. His fingers were shaky and nervous but were able to work off the pants and slid them down to Sasuke's heels as he felt him kick them off, leaving him in his boxers and nothing more.  
  
' God this is so nice...' Sasuke thought as he too started to nervously work off Naruto's pants. The two boys now left in just their boxers were rolling around for a battle of who was on top. Sasuke used all his strength to pin Naruto down. Naruto gave up the fight and surrendered his body to Sasuke and his mouth. With one last hot passionate kiss Sasuke lowered himself to Naruto's chest. He began to lick all over the boy. Naruto gasped and moaned in pleasure, it felt so good.  
  
"More...Sasuke.." Naruto pleaded, he had never felt a feeling so good, so pleasurable. Suddenly he too had many sudden urges in his pants that he couldn't resist. He had to do something about this but what could he do? He then had an answer to his problem as Sasuke's hands moved lower, down into Naruto's boxers and knew exactly what to do.  
  
' This is so nice, to make Naruto so needy, and it feels so nice to touch someone in this way, the passion, the pleasure is just overwhelming. I have never felt this feeling before though, but it feels so good...' Sasuke's thoughts went on about how good it felt to touch and be touched in this way. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's mouth do something fantastic. The urges in his boxers grew more and more intense and Sasuke continued to work his magic on Naruto. Naruto gasped and moaned with pleasure as the urges were released. He couldn't help it; Sasuke had done something magic to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just the feeling is so...." Naruto could say no more as he was pulled into another kiss.  
  
"It's O.K. Naruto, just do the same as I did. Just please make me feel even better." Naruto did the same; He slowly went down Sasuke's body and did the exact same. Sasuke made a small groan as the sensational feeling filled his body. More moans came from Sasuke as the pleasure came to it's all time high and he too released his urges. Naruto came up and affectionately nipped Sasuke's lip and pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. The night went on as Sasuke rolled over Naruto, pulling the covers over them as he did.  
  
1 hour later –  
  
Naruto and Sasuke were both tired and shaking from the sensation that filled their bodies. The experience they had just felt was s o magic, at times a bit painful but so magical, there was nothing better in the world than the feeling that filled both boys right now.  
  
"Sasuke.... you are.... Truly.... amazing." Naruto panted as he rolled over to cuddle up with him.  
  
' That was so fantastic, wonderful, magical...There are so many words to describe that. And Naruto is so amazing and kind. And he tastes so good! I wish that Itachi never existed and this could last forever, no worries, no anything.' Sasuke then closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep with his lover in his arms.  
  
AN: I redid this, took out a few parts from the firs time...yeah.... and if I put too much detail into it than it would be NC-17, wouldn't want that. 


	10. Tears of pain

AN: This chapter is going to be about Sakura's feelings on this whole thing....lots of sadness, unless you don't like Sakura, then this will be a good chance for you to laugh at her.  
  
Sakura had walked home with tear filled eyes as she thought about what she just discovered.  
  
' How long had this been happening? How long had I been dreaming about Sasuke when he was dreaming about Naruto?' Her mind was filled with questions that she wanted to know so badly but then again a part of her didn't, a part of her wanted to sleep and not ever have to wake up again, a part of her wanted this to all be a bad dream. She reached her house and walked in, quietly closing the door behind her. She fell onto her bed and began crying into her pillow.  
  
"What did I do wrong?! Why does it have to be like this?" She mumbled many things into her pillow while thinking about why this had to happen and why it had to be Sasuke. She sat and cried and thought about it all night long.  
  
' Why? Why me? Why Sasuke? I thought they hated eatchother, I would never have suspected this to happen. And how long, how long have I been wasting my life hoping and dreaming for Sasuke to be mine and all along he was thinking the same of Naruto. Have I wasted my whole life going after him? Has it all been a useless attempt for a love that would and could never happen?'  
  
As these thoughts ran through her head she sat on her bed, limp. She didn't want any of this to be true, she wanted to wake up and go back to reality but the only problem was this was reality, this was all real. Her eyes were red from crying and her heart was broken. She felt limp, numb, she felt like she had wasted her whole life, like she had no reason to really be alive, she had no other life to go to, she had no other life to make this all go away. Sasuke was her life, he was all she thought about and all she wanted was for him to be hers, to be happy in her arms, with her. More thoughts ran through her head as she went outside to take a midnight stroll. The sky was dark and mysterious and the wind blew very lightly. She was cold already but didn't want to go back inside to get a coat, she just needed time to think about this. She walked to Konoha falls, it was a beautiful place where she could be all alone to think and cry. She sat down and took off her shoes, she put her feet into the water and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Why? I just don't get it, why? I'm so confused..." She closed her eyes and thought maybe why this would happen. Was this a sign to maybe move on and give someone like Lee a chance... Was it maybe just fate, maybe the only way Sasuke could be happy is not with her, but with Naruto... All the possibilities of why ran through her head, but none of them made sense to her. She would have to live on and think of other things, of being a ninja and concentrating on getting better. But Sasuke was on her team, along with Naruto... She would just have to give it a chance, to realize that she would be happy eventually and that if she really did care about Sasuke than she would let him be with Naruto.  
  
AN: I know, this chapter was short and kind of cheesy... oh well. 


	11. Time to talk it out

AN: I will make this chapter longer I promise!! And I am glad that the few of you that read this story like it!   
  
Morning came and Sakura found that she had fallen asleep at Konoha falls with her feet still in the water. She woke up and immediantly headed for the bridge to meet up with her team, she didn't know what time it was and if she was late or not. She arrived to find nobody there and decided to wait and stare at the water pass underneath her.  
  
Uchiha mansion-  
  
Sasuke woke up with Naruto curled up in his arms sound asleep. He stroked Naruto's head and let him sleep. At about 7 Sasuke woke Naruto up and they got dressed and headed down to the bridge. When they arrived Sakura was there staring at the water, she looked pale and limp from not sleeping well and she was still sad.  
  
"Uuumm... Hi Sakura..." Sasuke said in a quiet voice while Naruto sat next to her. Sakura didn't move or say hi back, she just sat there staring at the water. Naruto gently placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder to try and comfort her.  
  
' I feel so bad... Is the reason Sakura is like this because of us?' Naruto asked himself while trying to get Sasuke to sit next to her on the other side; maybe they could get her to talk. Sasuke went over to Sakura's other side and sat down next to her, he too tried to comfort her. Sakura winced when Sasuke patted her on the back and tried to get her to say something.  
  
"Sakura are you O.K.?" Sasuke asked in his nicest and most caring voice.  
  
With a tear fall from her face she answered quietly, "I'm fine..." More tears started to poor down her face as she continued to stare at the water. Naruto tried to hug her but she just pulled away from him. Sasuke watched sadly.  
  
' I know I haven't ever really have feelings for Sakura but this is just so painful to see her like this... and it's all my fault...' Sasuke pulled her into his arms, she tried to pull away from him but she wasn't strong enough to get out of Sasuke's grip. He wrapped his arms around her tighter to pull her closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura." And with that Sakura stopped struggling to hear what Sasuke had to say.  
  
"I never actually liked you like I know you have liked me, but I am so sorry for hurting you, I never meant to hurt you, I feel so bad for doing this to you." Sasuke whispered into her ear and then let her go. She looked at the river again, still crying.  
  
' He really is happy with Naruto... Naruto has opened a whole other side of him, the old Sasuke would have never said that...' Sakura then knew that they were meant to be together, that he was happy with Naruto and Naruto happy with him. She just stared at the river while thinking of this and that she would have to accept Sasuke's apology. She stood up and looked at Naruto, his blue eyes were filled with tears, he felt so bad for hurting her...  
  
"It's O.K. Naruto... Please don't cry, I'm fine, I really am." She wiped off his tears and looked at Sasuke and gave a small smile. At that point Kakashi showed up. He looked at the three and grabbed Naruto by the shoulder.  
  
"Naruto is everything all right?" Kakashi was being very serious with this question.  
  
"Yes sensei, everything should be fine." Naruto answered back as he started to walk back to Sasuke and Sakura. They trained the usual, switching off in sparring and Kakashi sat and read Icha-Icha Paradise. When the day was over they said their usual good-byes and went their separate ways.  
  
-Sasuke's thoughts-  
  
' I'm glad that Sakura should be O.K. The look she gave me was sad, but I knew she said that she would be all right. And I hope she understands our feelings....'  
  
-Sakura's thoughts-  
  
' Why? I know that they love eatchother but why? I know that Sasuke is sorry and I know that Naruto was hurt to see me so sad but.... Why? Why had he all the sudden started to care about me? Was that all thanks to Naruto? But even if it was thanks to Naruto... that was a whole other side of Sasuke that I didn't even think existed. And I still want to know how long have I been wasting my life dreaming about him?'  
  
-Naruto's thoughts-  
  
' I am glad Sakura said she would be O.K. I was so worried about her... I wish she wouldn't cry though... I wish that I could do something that would help her...' Naruto opened his door and got ready to go to bed. He didn't really sleep at first, all he could think about is how he could make Sakura happier...  
  
' Would I have to stop seeing Sasuke to make her feel better? Is that what would stop her hurting...'  
  
AN: I know, it is kind of short but I will make them longer, I PROMISE!!! And there is going to be a bit of a tragedy with Naruto and Sasuke coming up... that last line should tell you all a bit bout it... yeah... And yes, I know Sasuke is OOC but Naruto has opened a whole other side of Sasuke, that would be why he is OOC. 


	12. Happy times and ice cream for all!

AN: I heard that chapter 10 was freaking out but that is because I renamed the chapter. And yes, this story could be going into a sad moment but I won't make them stop seeing eatchother, you will see what happens all in this chapter, and maybe the next chapter too.  
  
The morning came and Naruto got up, got dressed and headed for Sasuke's house, he had to talk to him about this.  
  
' Will I really have to try and fall out of love with Sasuke to make Sakura's pain go away?' He asked himself as he walked to the Uchiha mansion. He looked around the village and stared up at the sky a bit until he reached Sasuke's house. He opened up the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Sasuke I need to talk to you!" Naruto yelled so Sasuke would hear him. Soon enough the raven-haired boy came down. He looked at Naruto and saw he wasn't all that happy.  
  
"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke knew he had something on his mind. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes and began to cry.  
  
"Do... You think that you and I shouldn't be together, that maybe I should try to fall out of love with you?" He asked while finding a place to sit down and twiddling with his fingers. Sasuke sat down next to him and put his arm around Naruto.  
  
"I mean... All this hurt Sakura, a lot. I didn't like the way she looked yesterday, pale and sad. And it's just... I think that maybe I shouldn't want to be with you anymore. I don't want to cause such pain to one of my friends..." Naruto tried to stand up but Sasuke pulled him back down. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke had never seen Naruto like this before. He was always happy and loud but never sad... or crying. He pulled Naruto close to him.  
  
"I think that yes, Sakura is hurt but she will get over it in time, you heard what she said yesterday. And even if you try to stop this she will still be sad because she broke us up and I still wouldn't lover her. I will ALWAYS love you no matter what Naruto." He let the blonde go and looked into his eyes. Naruto knew that Sasuke meant what he said about always loving him and it was true that even if they "broke up" than that wouldn't help Sakura at all because he wouldn't be hers. Sasuke got dressed and headed for the bridge with Naruto. They walked together and met up with Sakura who was still a bit pale but at least this time she smiled at them.  
  
"Good morning boys!" She said in her cheeriest voice. They both knew she was faking it, but at least she tried. Naruto pulled Sakura off her usual sitting spot and pulled her into the woods.  
  
"Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura was a bit confused at this but still; as soon as he looked her in the eyes she knew this was serious. Sasuke knew what Naruto had to ask her about and sat on the edge of the bridge, waiting for him to be done with his questions.  
  
"Sakura... would you be happier if I didn't like Sasuke any more, if I fell out of love with him?" Naruto looked at Sakura.  
  
"Naruto... I will be happier, if you just give me time, it all kind of shocked me to hear that. And if you "broke up" with him than I wouldn't be any happier. You have helped Sasuke have emotions. What he said yesterday was a completely different side of him and I liked that side, but I knew that side of him was only there thanks to you. With out you he would never know how to love..." She looked at Naruto, smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Now do you understand? It just shocked me, that's all." She walked back out to the bridge and Naruto followed, happier than ever. He gave a large grin to Sasuke and walked over to him. He sat down and told Sasuke that he was right, and then he reached over, kissed Sasuke on the cheek and whispered in his ear.  
  
"And I will always love you too, ALWAYS." And got up and walked over to Sakura. He hugged her and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'm so happy that you will be O.K., I don't like hurting my friends in anyway. Thank you for understanding about Sasuke and I. I have always been hated, all my life. Sasuke is the first one to actually love me." And he then walked back over to Sasuke to sit next to him. Sakura sat down in a tree and watched the two sit there together, she smiled at how happy they were. Until Kakashi came into the picture, then Sakura jumped down and smiled at Kakashi.  
  
"YOUR LATE!!" She yelled at him. Kakashi looked at her with a surprised face. He smiled at her and patted her on the back.  
  
"Feeling better I see, I'm glad." Kakashi then walked over to Naruto and Sasuke who were holding hands and then turned around to face Sakura.  
  
"I have decided to treat you all to lunch today!" He said as a grin formed under his mask. All three students faces lit up with joy.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Naruto asked eagerly, he was hoping ramen.  
  
"Well... I thought we could take a break from ramen and go to were ever Sakura wants to go!" He said as he patted Sakura on the back. She looked up at him and smiled, she knew this was to try and make her feel better.  
  
"Thanks sensei." She looked at the boys and thought.  
  
' Maybe ramen...for Naruto... Or maybe we should all go to ramen and then get some.... ICE CREAM for dessert, yeah, that sounds good.'  
  
"I think that we will all go get ramen. And for dessert we should go get some ice cream, that would be nice." She gave her cutest smile at Kakashi.  
  
"O.K. Sakura." He said and headed for ramen. Sasuke looked at Naruto recalling the ice cream they had a few nights ago and smirked. Naruto did the same as he thought of how good the ice cream tasted on Sasuke...  
  
7 minutes later –  
  
Kakashi sat down and ordered. Sasuke sat down and Naruto immediantly grabbed the seat next to him while Sakura sat next to Kakashi. He ordered for them all and a few minutes later the ramen came.  
  
"Alright Naruto, you have to take it easy on the ramen this time, only 2 bowls got it?" Naruto's mouth dropped at his comment. How could he only eat 2 bowls? Sakura and Sasuke laughed at Naruto and then began to eat. Naruto ate just that bowl but still he ate it VERY quickly. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura weren't surprised at Naruto eating, but still just a bit disgusted at how fast he could slurp up the noodles.  
  
' This has turned out to be just about the perfect day!' Naruto thought as he watched Sakura daintily slurp up the noodles and Sasuke take a bite every now and then. Kakashi on the other hand was very amusing to watch, he didn't want to show off his face to the ramen man so he instead pulled out his mask, brought the noodles up above his head and slid them into his mouth, all without revealing any part of his face that he usually hides. (Thanks Kakashistar11 for that idea! ) When they were all done with the ramen they hurried over to get ice cream, Sasuke and Naruto still laughing and thinking about what had happened and how good it was. They all told Kakashi their orders and sat down while their sensei went to the counter to get the food. Sasuke had chocolate, Sakura got vanilla, Kakashi got strawberry and Naruto got... a BANANA SUNDAY! (Sorry, RurouniLinda would know how funny that truly is.)  
  
"Thanks Kakashi!" They all chimed as they began to eat. Kakashi had some troubles eating this though... he decided to take it home and eat it later when he could freely take his mask off. Sasuke and Naruto giggled the whole time while eating and when they were done Sasuke just sat and evilly stared at the bowl and how he had to get some more ice cream.  
  
"Stupid shit..." He mumbled under his breath as they all got up and left.  
  
"You guys can just go home know, lots of days off!! It's been fun for me!" Kakashi grinned and walked home. Sasuke and Naruto went over to Sasuke's house and Sakura went home.  
  
AN: I won't make them do anything else too naughty, just more cuddling and stuff, hanging out, but a kiss or two here and there, and maybe Sakura will stop by and hang out too. 


	13. Ending

AN: This may be another chapter that is a bit lovy, I think you all know what I mean... but not dirty lovy, just sweet lovy. Also I would like to say that it will end in a chapter or two and maybe even in this chapter but I have more ideas to write about!

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the large Uchiha mansion and went inside. The day had been good; another day off, ice cream and ramen, and Sakura was going to be O.K. They went up to Sasuke's room. Sasuke jumped on the bed and laughed.

' I've never seen or heard him laugh before...' Naruto was amazed at how much he had changed. Naruto then jumped onto Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke returned the passionate kiss and rolled over onto the many pillows. They rolled around some more sharing many more passionate kisses. They broke apart and Naruto smiled, he was so happy.

' Aahhh, this is perfect...'

But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sasuke's doorbell. Sasuke unwillingly got up and went downstairs to answer it. To his surprise it was Sakura standing there waiting for him. She smiled and laughed a bit at his ruffled hair from the rolling around. He ran his hand through his hair.

" Sakura what are you doing here?" He was a bit confused.

'She has never come to my house before, so why now? Why now when Naruto is over??'

" I was just wondering if you would like to do something, you know, maybe hang out with Naruto a bit. I can't find him yet but I will soon, I bet he's at the ramen stand..." She put her hand on her chin and thought a bit. She then looked at him.

" Or maybe he is in here." She pointed into Sasuke's house. Sasuke quickly blocked the door so she couldn't get in.

" Is that why your hair was ruffled up??" She looked at him with a very curious look. Sasuke couldn't let her know, it might upset her again.

" Uummm.... No, I was taking a nap, that is why my hair was so ruffled, and Naruto isn't here, haven't seen him since lunch." He quickly lied.

" But Sasuke, it has only been about 15 minutes since we got back from lunch and got the rest of the day off." She looked at him innocently. Sasuke had nothing to say.

' DAMN! Why does she have to be so smart?!'

" It was a quick nap, I was really tired." He started to sweat. Sakura saw this and knew Naruto was in there. She nodded and started to turn around and head back home. When Sasuke dropped his guard Sakura jumped back and made a slide into his house.

' I have to know for sure if he is in here or not!' Unfortunately for Sasuke she ran upstairs, straight up to his room. Sasuke panicked, he couldn't let her get upset again. Naruto on the other hand had no idea about this and had started to take off his jacket and shirt. He was moving around the pillows for another romantic night of cuddling with his one and only love, Sasuke. Suddenly Sakura burst open the door to find Naruto lying there waiting for Sasuke to come back. Naruto gasped and rolled off the bed in surprise.

" S.. Sakura! What are you doing here!?" Naruto stuttered as sweat started to drip down his face. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke staring at her.

" Why did you lie to me Sasuke?" she calmly asked.

" Uh... Well Sakura, I didn't want you to be hurt or get upset that Naruto and I were doing this." He was staring at the floor like a small boy in big trouble. Sakura started to cry.

" I am a bit hurt that you guys lied to me, I could have been searching all day for Naruto and think that something bad happened to him! And I already told you that I DON'CARE ABOUT THIS!!! I guess I will go now." She started to walk away out of his house and back to hers to listen to music or write or do something entertaining...actually, she wanted to do ANYTHING that would get her mind off this. Sasuke stared at Naruto and sat on the bed. He sighed heavily and lay down on the fluffy pillows. Naruto lay next to him and wrapped Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke closed his eyes and curled up into Naruto's bare chest.

' Why does this have to be so difficult? Why can't it be like it was... like when nobody knew and Naruto and I could do anything without worry of upsetting someone.' He kissed Naruto's chest and slowly moved up to his mouth. Naruto stroked Sasuke's silky soft hair and closed his eyes. They stayed there for hours thinking of what to do about Sakura and what to say to her tomorrow. They though about Kakashi-sensei and hoped that he would keep his promise and never tell. They just wanted to stay there forever cuddling without a care. Naruto took his hand out of Sasuke's hair and hugged him closer to his body. Sasuke kissed Naruto and hugged him back. The two fell asleep in each other's arms with Naruto hugging Sasuke and Sasuke's lips still on Naruto's. They dreamed of a paradise where they could stay together like this forever and slept peacefully through the night.

I KNOW IT WAS CHEESY!!!! Don't yell at me... I would also like to announce that this is the end of this story, it wasn't very popular but I am glad that those who read it liked it! I have another story that is also finished and more to come so I hope you all enjoyed this one.


End file.
